


break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored

by bukowsking



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Starbucks, and a bit of a whore, frat party, harry calls eleanor every name under the sun except her own, harry is a brat, liam and zayn are pretty minor characters, louis is a shit, semi descriptive sex, zayn is elusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukowsking/pseuds/bukowsking
Summary: no, harry styles had set his eyes on a new goal this semester, one more enticing than anything he’d pursued before. or rather, anyone.louis tomlinson, head of student council and renowned mama’s boy. twenty three and ripe for the taking.if only he got rid of that bland girlfriend of his.orharry styles is a master at getting anything he desires. enter louis tomlinson.





	break up with your girlfriend, i’m bored

**Author's Note:**

> literally started writing this on my phone as soon as the song dropped. i apologize for any grammatical errors. i don’t own anything but the storyline. enjoy xx

what harry styles wants, harry styles gets. point, blank, period.

 

most just settle for labelling him a spoiled brat, and, well, they weren’t exactly wrong. in all honesty, it began at an early age, relatives easily caving in and showering harry with all the gifts his tender little heart desired. this insatiable need to have absolutely  _ everything _ only grew as he did, culminating in his stepfather gifting him a pristine, cherry colored porsche for his sixteenth birthday.

 

needless to say, this attitude didn’t fare well when applied to the ‘real world,’ also known as college. professors were hard pressed to give in to harry’s incessant whining and pouty pink lips, a stark contrast to his weak teachers in high school. although, perhaps there’s something to be said about middle aged men who succumbed to the needs of a naive teenager. but that was a can of worms harry just wasn’t going to touch right now.

 

no, harry styles had set his eyes on a new goal this semester, one more enticing than anything he’d pursued before. or rather,  _ anyone.  _

 

louis tomlinson, head of student council and renowned mama’s boy. twenty three and ripe for the taking.

 

if only he got rid of that bland girlfriend of his.

 

not that that small fact was going to deter harry styles. he was a master at this, and so when he stated his intentions to zayn, his best friend since entering this hell hole, the olive toned man voiced the moral reasons of why what harry was planning to do was wrong, but wished him luck anyway. atta boy, zayn. get with the program.

 

********************

 

harry comes to find that his mission is going to be rather difficult, what with the fact that louis was two years ahead of him, thus the two boys not sharing a single class together. this, coupled with the notion that he and louis also did not run in the same social circles, brought a damper onto the young boy’s plan.

 

the only reason louis had even come to his attention in the first place was a result of the many flyers pinned to the dorm room hallways of louis’ striking face and a bold font stating ‘re-elect tommo the tease for student council president!’ like, ‘tommo the tease?’ harry  _ had  _ to find out what that was all about, if nothing else.

 

he’d spent the past few nights researching his target via instagram stalking, during which he discovered ‘eleanorj92,’ who just so happened to be tagged in every photo louis posted with the tall, thin woman. granted, she certainly wasn’t an eyesore, but she certainly couldn’t compare to harry. i mean,  _ hello,  _ he has  _ dimples.  _ who could resist dimples?

 

he figures he’ll have to get close to this evelyn character if he ever wants to get close to louis, and so the plan commences.

 

***********************

 

coming across elena isn’t actually as difficult as harry thought it would be. all it took was one trip to the Starbucks on campus and a mismatched order. see, harry had ordered a decaf nonfat latte with soy milk and extra foam, which had gotten mixed up with erica’s decaf nonfat latte with soy milk and  _ no  _ foam. an easy mistake, he’s sure.

 

the mishap makes for easy small talk as they get themselves sorted, harry apologizing to eliza in copious amounts. she offers for him to sit with her in her usual spot, a modern day mother teresa, bless her heart. it turns out she’s waiting for louis to show up for their daily lunch break, their schedules having perfectly lined up this year. how quaint. harry could just die, really.

 

he goes through all the motions of being polite because what would his mother think of him if he didn’t, really, complete with appropriately timed responses and fake smiles. when the soft tinkling of the bell attached to the door of the coffee shop rings, harry could nearly kiss the man’s feet as he makes his entrance. short, thick thighs, striking blue eyes-

 

  1. _oh._



 

those flyers do  _ not  _ do him justice.

 

“wow, your campaign flyers do  _ not  _ do you justice.” oh my god. he really just said that out loud. it feels like the floor is about to open up and swallow him whole, but instead, louis lets out a honking laugh. thank god.

 

“thanks, mate. good to know they’re getting someone’s attention.” his voice is higher than harry imagined, but nonetheless perfect, and his smile is just as entrancing. the spell is, sadly, broken as he bends down to grace ella’s cheek with a kiss and harry resists the urge to scowl. “i see you’ve been keeping my girl company, eh? cheers.”

 

“oh, harry and i actually just met! see, he ordered a decaf nonfat soy milk latte with  _ extra  _ foam and i…” 

 

harry lets ellen’s voice fade out into the background as he takes the opportunity to drink in the sight of the man before him. his skin is gleaming and spotless, hair tousled  _ just right _ , like he just rolled out of bed looking this perfect.  _ god,  _ harry could drop to his knees right in the middle of this Starbucks. it wasn’t like he was opposed to public sex, the exhibitionist in him honestly craved it. he’s brought back into reality as louis begins to speak again.

 

“well, this has been quite the lunch, but i’m afraid we’ve got somewhere to be. who knew campaigning would be such a pain in the arse.” he shakes harry’s hand as he stands up and helps elise re-wrap her scarf around her neck, giving harry a friendly smile.

 

“it was lovely meeting you, henry.”

 

_ fuck. _

 

_ ************** _

 

okay, so, no one ever said harry was a genius, but harry’s, like, pretty fucking sure he’s a genius. it just so happens that louis is also the president of his fraternity, and rush week is fastly approaching. by harry’s calculations, this means that he’ll be able to party. to party  _ with louis.  _ and when harry gets a few margaritas in him? well, let’s just say louis is in for a treat.

 

he convinces zayn to tag along with him because honestly, zayn was going to come along no matter what. despite his aloof behavior, he was extremely protective of harry, and there was no way he was gonna let the boy go to a damn frat party all on his own. especially dressed like  _ that. _

 

harry’s lean form was encased in the tights pants known to man, and his chest was barely covered by a sheer gold-flecked shirt. his face was smooth and moisturized, sharp cheekbones dusted with a fair amount of fenty beauty’s newest highlighter. while harry wasn’t always fond of makeup, he was a man on a mission, and he was willing to go to the ends of the earth to accomplish it.

 

“oh,  _ zaynie,  _ be a darling and help me with these boots? they’re such a pain to squeeze into and i don’t want to risk scuffing them up before my big debut.”

 

zayn scoffs but sets to finishing the task anyway, harry rewarding him with a kiss blown in his direction. perhaps the gold boots were a little much and a little too tight, but. these were the things harry was willing to do in order to get laid. he didn’t mind needing to amputate his toes if it meant louis tongue would be shoved down his throat by the end of the night.

 

“let’s get a move on, liberace.” 

 

harry dignifies his sentence with a middle finger, huffing over dramatically as he grabs zayn by the elbow and drags him out the door, leading the way to what surely would be the best night of his life.

 

****************

 

this was the worst night of harry styles’ life. the same shitty top 40 mix had been on repeat since he and zayn stepped in the room an hour ago, and speaking of which, zayn had dicked off with some man named lima to go ‘fetch drinks.’ they hadn’t returned since. 

 

the makeshift dance floor was crowded and sweaty, the stench of weed and body odor making the frat house the last place on earth harry ever wanted to be. on top of all this, harry had yet to catch any sight of louis or she who must not be named. due to the fact that harry couldn’t be bothered to remember her name. that being said, harry musters up the last of his dignity and heads into what must be the kitchen, determined to get his manicured hands on the strongest alcohol he can find.

 

he stumbles and gasps in shock when someone bumps into him, their drink ruining his outfit and what was left of his mood. “you have got to be  _ kidding  _ me.” the words come out before he can think about it, and his cheeks flush pink when his eyes meet familiar blue ones.

 

“shit, oh  _ fuck,  _ howard, i am so, so sorry mate, shit. i-i’ll get you a new shirt, just hold on.”

 

some say steam was emitting from harry’s ears that night, in that moment. some say the veins in his neck popped so much they were afraid a fight would break out. both are wrong.

 

“it’s  _ harry _ , mate. and i doubt you have any shirts good enough for me. you probably buy all your clothes at the gap.”

 

laughs are interspersed with quiet murmurs amongst the crowd, and in another life, harry would have absolutely reveled in making a spectacle of himself. but in this timeline, all there was was anger, and a stained gucci shirt. 

 

louis’ face blanched, an unreadable look coming across his features as he then grabbed harry by his wer elbow, and to everyone’s surprise, tugged the lanky boy in the direction of the bedrooms.

 

“excuse me! unhand me you barbarian! if you so much as put a single tear in this shirt you’ll be hearing from my lawyers!” harry’s shrill voice faded out as the crowd dispersed back into the main room, harry and louis’ altercation seemingly long forgotten. ah, the attention span of young adults. harry was grateful for it.

 

*************

 

as soon as the door shut behind them, harry’s words tumbled from his mouth like vomit. “i hope you know this is the  _ worst  _ frat party i have  _ ever  _ experienced, and i’ve been to many.” a lie, but necessary. “the music is tacky, the food is stale and the entire house smells like a hippie’s armpit.” louis actually snorts at this one, the shorter man rummaging through what seems to be his closet to find a shirt for harry.

 

“well, you might as well just give me a shirt of your girlfriend’s, she’s more true to my size anyhow.” harry crosses his arms and lifts his nose into the air, trying not to shudder at the thought of how hideous elaine’s wardrobe must be.

 

louis’ reaction is a confusing one. his brows furrow, and he approaches harry with a soft lilac jumper, obviously too big to be his girlfriend's. “harold, mate, i’m gay. so just who are you referring to?”

 

harry world spins on its axis, and his face contorts into a dumbfounded expression. were his ears deceiving him? was he dreaming? “but.. but you seemed awfully close with eileen. you kissed her on the cheek and.. and you tag her in all your instagram posts?” shit. shit, if louis didn’t think he was a daft idiot, he certainly thinks he’s a stalker now.

 

“her name is eleanor and she’s been my best friend since we were in nappies. of course we’re close.” louis explains, his eyebrow arched in an inquisitive way as he crosses his arms over his chest, which harry just now comes to notice is practically on display in his low-scooped red t-shirt. he can even make out the hint of a tattoo.  _ christ. _

 

“i.. so this whole time i could’ve sucked your cock and she’d have no objections?” harry’s filter was clearly malfunctioning, but he made up for his crass confessions with flushed cheeks and bitten lips. there was no going back now.

 

he holds his breath as louis saunters forward, a noticeable change in the atmosphere of the room as the blue eyed man allows a smirk to cross over his face. “oh, is that what you want,  _ baby? _ wanna be on your knees for me? your pretty lips wrapped around my cock?” his voice is like honey, dripped in seduction as he un-crosses his arms, the tips of his fingers tracing up the inner seam of harry’s pants.

 

harry is a weak, weak man. and he refuses to apologize for it. there’s hardly any hesitance in his response, tossing the forgotten sweater aside and peeling himself out of his ruined shirt, all anger dissipated as his green eyes blew wide with lust.

 

“you have no idea what you’re in for, louis tomlinson.”

 

*************

 

when louis stuck pins through his flyers in the freshman dorm hallways, he only had one goal in mind. to attract the attention of one harry styles.

 

well, and to get re-elected as student body president, but that was neither here nor there. 

 

when louis and zayn had met, there was no way in hell louis could ignore the hot bloke that was occasionally tagged in zayn’s photos on facebook. although harry’s profile was rather sparse in its information, it had enough detail for louis to figure out that he was indeed a freshman, and since they all were housed in the same building, it only took a little flirting with the girl in the housing office to figure out exactly which hallway harry was in.

 

call him a stalker all you want, but louis tomlinson was an overachiever. when he set a goal for himself, he saw to it that he met his goal by any means possible.

 

suffice to say, he was more than pleased with himself as harry squirmed and moaned beneath him, the object of his affections finally naked and sprawled out on his bed. louis genuinely had no idea that harry would even show up tonight, but he had hoped. perhaps there was something to be said for the law of attraction. 

 

“ _ baby,  _ i don’t mean to be rude but if you don’t get the fuck on with it, i’m going back out there and finding the next best thing.”

 

“don’t you fucking  _ dare. _ ” louis seethed, pushing his lubed up fingers deeper inside of harry’s tight hole. just because harry was a downright impatient brat didn’t mean louis wanted to hurt him. unless harry liked to be hurt. they should probably discuss that next time. and if there was going to be a next time.

 

for right now, louis was going to make sure they both enjoyed themselves. he dipped down, tongue laving over the pebbled nub of harry’s right nipple, earning a gasped moan in response. god, this by was going to be the death of him.

 

once harry had taken three of louis’ fingers up to the hilt, his begging was getting to be desperate. his little hips moved in circles in an attempt to get louis’ appendages deeper, but instead the shorter man removed his fingers all together.

 

“god  _ damnit,  _ louis tomlinson, fuck you, fuck you, i  _ hate- _ “ 

 

harry’s words were swiftly cut off as louis pressed the blunt head of his latex covered cock to his entrance, and began to nudge past the tight muscle of his rim. what louis lacked in length, he more than made up for in his girth. he allowed harry several moments to adjust to this intrusion, his hips only starting to move when the younger boy gave him the go ahead.

 

their bodies moved in fluid motions, a stark difference when compared to louis’ past sexual experiences. not that any of them even came close to harry. no, harry styles was in a league of his own, and he damn well knew it.

 

the room filled with the obscenities falling from harry’s kiss-bruised mouth, their skin creating a symphony from how harshly louis’ cock thrusted in and out. harry’s tight warmth was beginning to be too much, and as they both chased their release, incoherent words of fondness were exchanged.

 

“so fucking pretty for me, baby, making me feel so good.”

 

“oh, lou, oh god, i want you in me forever.”

 

“i’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come, harry.”

 

louis’ hips still, balls pressed flush against harry’s ass as he comes into the condom, jaw open and eyes focused on the blissed out expression on harry’s face. his curls splayed against the pillow, gold-dusted cheeks flushed pink as he reaches his own climax, his hand wrapped loosely around his pretty cock.

 

louis doesn’t particularly believe in soulmates, but perhaps harry is proving to be the exception to that.

 

***********

 

harry stirs awake to the sound of louis’ soft voice carrying through from the window sill. he’s got a half-smoked joint hanging from his lips and harry wraps himself in the sheets, standing on wobbly legs and making his way over. 

 

“yeah, sleeping beauty just woke up, actually. would you like to speak to him?”

 

harry’s brow raises in confusion, plucking the joint from between louis’ fingers and lifts it to his own lips, taking a long drag. 

 

“alright, alright. talk to you tomorrow, z. i’ll be sure to take care of your boy.” louis hides his grin as he hangs up, and harry’s mouth hangs open as he chokes on the smoke of his exhale.

 

“z?! as in zayn?! i’m going to  _ murder  _ the both of you!” 

 

the over dramatic shriek of harry’s voice is something louis can see himself getting used to.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and criticisms are appreciated.


End file.
